


to never be alone again

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: After the war, Sasuke and Juugo travel together.
Relationships: Juugo/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	to never be alone again

Sasuke never stays in one place. It’s fine with Juugo. He was in one place for so long, locked up and small and cramped and oftentimes just him and his thoughts - moving is nice. Going and walking and traveling.

But not everywhere Sasuke goes, Juugo can follow.

Truly... he could. When Sasuke returns to Konoha, briefly, when he returns to talk to those people there that he cares about, Juugo _could_ go with him. There is no law that would stop him. No one would stand against him.

Juugo has never belonged to a village, though. He has never had that, and never known the people that Sasuke wishes to see, so he never enters Konoha when Sasuke chooses to. He waits outside, however long it may take, until he emerges.

And when he does, Juugo wraps him in an embrace.

Sasuke flushes, face pressed to Juugo’s chest. “I was only gone two days,” he says, but he doesn’t pull away.

“Time passes slower without you,” Juugo says simply, and squeezes him tight.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always you can find me on tumblr on my writing blog **ftcoye** , and my personal **chadsuke**.


End file.
